Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150309085057
I can only watch as Kas hits the floor and loses consciousness. We should have brought weapons with us, it was stupid to get here unarmed. Before I can make a move someone hits me at the back of my head with what I assume is the back of a gun. I fall down but I don't lose consciousness which is worse since I'm too dizzy to react. I lose my orientation as they take us down stairs and take turn after turn. When we reach our destination they take Kas to one room and me to another. I know better than to protest so I stay quiet. The guard that carries me dumps me on a chair like garbage and tries to restrain me. Now instinct takes over and I fight him back. I get a hard slap across the face for my trouble. I probably passed out at some point because next time I open my eyes the guard is gone and there is a man in a lab coat bended over a metallic surface with tools on it murmuring something under his breath. I should be scared but I can't when the room is spinning around me and I feel like puking. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. "Oh you are awake! I was hoping you would stay asleep till I'm done." the doctor says. Is he even a doctor? He sounds really troubled that I ruined his plans. I want to punch him. "I just need to do a few tests." He walks towards me with an empty syringe in hand. I don't react until the moment he pinches me with the needle. I shake my arm and he drops the syringe. The needle scratches me but the extremely annoyed look on his face is worth it. "Ah well if that's how you want it." He walks back to his tools and works on something I can't see. I look around but all I see is machines that I have no idea what they do. I try finding Kas but I can't hear anything outside of this room. At first I thought that the noise I heard was in my ears but now I get it. We are in the underground floors we were trying to get to and the hum I'm hearing is probably some sort of machine. "What is this place? What are you doing here? Where are my friends?" Maybe if I keep him talking I can find a way out of here. My chances are not looking good though. "Oh don't worry you'll see your friend soon enough. I told you I just want to do a few tests first." The doctor turns back to me, now holding a syringe filled with a transparent liquid. Oh this is not good. I squirm in my sit testing the bonds. Nothing. "Although you won't be of much use to me. You are too old." He looks dissapointed. I feel a little offended. He grabs my arm so I can't move it at all this time and does the injection at the top of my arm. So much for distracting him! I don't feel anything yet. "The twins though! They are perfect specimens!" That gets my attention. "Where are they? What have you done to them?" I yell. He ignores me. "They are younger than 18 so I can experiment with their brain and of course the mere fact that they are twins means I can compare their tests and get accurate results!" He seems like he is talking to himself. This guy is the definition of the mad scientists. "I told them they should have let the girl... what's her name? Ah yes Andria! They should have let Andria erase your memories of the twins so we could take them from the start! I would have started my experiment a long time ago!" What did he just say? Andria erasing memories? I try speaking but I find I can't open my mouth. My vision is starting to get blurry around the edges. "If they had done what I told them from the start then the twins wouldn't have started poking around and you wouldn't have gone looking for them! This is such a mess!" So that's what happened to them? They started poking around like we did and they got them. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. The last thing I hear is the doctor saying something about soldiers and then darkness. When I wake up I can't move at all. I can tell I'm not in the same room as before. This chair is harder and the table my forehead is resting on is metallic. The echo tells me that the room is empty and of course I'm handcuffed to the table. Little by little I gain control of my body. I'm stiff all over and I have multiple needle marks on my arms but apart from that I feel surprisingly fine. While I try to figure out why I'm here the door opens and Andria walks in. "Oh thank God I finally found you! Are you alright? What did they do to you?" What is she doing? Does she think I'm going to fall for this again? I must be giving her a blank look because she keeps talking. "Look I can get you out of here but we have to leave now. We can't look for the others. We have to find Pluto, we'll be safe with him. You understand that, right?" She gets close probably trying to work her power on me. Too close. I get the opportunity to grab her hair and smack get face on the table. She yelps and pulls back before I get the chance to do it again. That was oddly satisfying. She wipes her nose with her hand and looks at the blood shocked. And then she laughs. "Both of you are so stupid." she murmurs to herself. Both? "I see. I can't use my power on someone when they are angry. Thanks for the tip!" she says cheerfully. I don't even know why I found her likable. "You know you should have come with me when I told you to. You wouldn't be sitting here now!" "I don't get it. Aren't you with Quantum?" She laughs again. "Why would I join a group that experiments on mutants and tries to find a way to take our powers away?" So she is a spy. It makes sense really. With her ability to change memories she can easily blend in. "Why me? Why did you want me to join Pluto?" "Don't flatter yourself. You were the only one I could get my hands on without raising any flags. I new that they wanted the twins badly for their experiments so they wouldn't like it if they went missing. And they were very interested in Scott and Kas's powers. Since Cole is of no use to me you were the only one left. Of course I had to separate you from the others first which turned out to be too much trouble! More than you are worth really." I should be shocked to see her real face but I'm not. "What will happen to Cole now?" To be honest I forgot about him and now I feel guilty. "Don't know, don't care!" She walks towards the door. "Have fun with the experiments!" "For how long do you think you can keep this up? They will figure you out eventually!" "No they won't! You would be surprised how easy it is to alter the memories of a non-mutant! The results are almost permanent. The mutants are a little harder though, I have to work on them almost every couple of days! It's such a relief for me that the four of you are now out of the picture." "The others will notice that we are missing!" "Who? Susie is afraid of her own shadow and Raphael doesn't even care!" She doesn't mention Gabriel. Does that mean that he is in on this? Does she think Scott is not coming back from the mission? She opens the door. "You can take her to her cell now" she says to the soldier who's waiting outside. She gives me a nasty smile and then she is gone. I don't fight the guard, mainly because he is double my size and because he is holding my arms so tightly I think he is going to break them if I move the wrong way. He takes me to a different floor, which as far as I can tell is made entirely of cells. He throws me in a cell and I hit the floor hard. I groan and curse him. "Spider? Is that you?" I look up and see Kas. I'm so glad I'm not alone at first I don't notice the other girl in the room. Kas comes towards me. "Who's your friend?" I ask her. "No idea. She won't talk. And frankly she is a little creepy." She whispers the last part. I take a good look at the girl and sure enough she looks at us like a hunted animal. She looks familiar. I look around and spot a can of water. I haven't realize how thirsty I was. I'm about to drink when I smell something. I sniff at the water. "What?" Kas asks panicked, "What is it? Is there something in the water?" Before I can answer the girl speaks. "They put something in the water. The food too. It makes us unable to use our powers properly. It dulls them." I put the can down. "Crap! I already drunk from it! You could have bothered telling me earlier!" Kas says. "There is no point in not drinking. You are not going anywhere and unless you want to die slowly you have to drink." That's a happy thought. "Now that you decided to talk why won't you tell us your name?" Kas asks. The girl hesitates but finally decided to talk. "It's Lily."